great_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Crawford
Kimberly "Kim" Crawford 'is a tough, pretty 15 -year old, who is a confident martial artist, a cheerleader and a reporter for Seaford High News she is the only girl in the dojo; despite this she can beat most of the boys in the dojo and is the strongest there, along with Jack. She is known to be flexible and strong with an average build being 5'2.; she has blonde hair and brown eyes. Kim hates it when she is being treated 'as just another pretty face' and his quite attractive to boys as shown in ''Skate Rat , when a kid wanted to marry her.She was born in 1997 in America. Although it is never mentioned in the series she may the smartest in the dojo, excluding Milton, considering she is a reporter for Seaford High School. Before being part of the Bobby Wasabi Arts Academy she was part of the Black Dragons (the rival dojo), until finding out they were cheaters. She can easily go head to head with boys and can easily hurt them and also she is extremely quick to lose her temper. The only family she has been mentioned is her unnamed sister and her aunt, which gave her a mood ring and a necklace. Despite being really tough, Jack usually tries to helps her. Her friends are Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie,Rudy, Julie (Milton's girlfriend), Mika (Jerry's girlfriend) and Grace (Eddie's crush) and her former crush is Ricky Weaver; her current crush is Jack, though she could have a crush on Milto and can break a board. She is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Personailty Kim is usually quite nice and pleasant to the boys; despite this she sometimes just wants to relax with the girls. Although to the guys at the dojo she seems like a tomboy she is quite girly, considering she listens to Ricky Weaver this was revealed in Ricky Weaver. She is extremely tough and could be the strongest in the dojo, along with Jack . She is seen wearing quite girly clothes and is not at all a tomboy. If anyone thinks she is she will immediately unleash her fury onto them. Kim is unnervingly loyal to her friends and will go to long lengths to help them with their problems, especially Milton, who she could have a crush on. She seems to be very atttractive and it is quite obvivous that all of the guys at the dojo have a crush on her. Social Life '''Romances Kim Crawford was walking around in the high school lunch hall she met Jack and it immediately seemed that she had a crush on him , throughout the series it seems that Kim likes Jack more than he does, as shown in Hit the Road, Jack when she finally revealed her true feeling's about Jack. Kim and Jack are usually quite denial about their relationship and try not to speak of it. Appearances Season 1 *"Wasabi Warriors" *"Fat Chance" *"Dummy Dancing" *"Dojo Day Afternoon" *"Swords and Magic" *"Road to Wasabi" *"All the Wrong Moves" *"Ricky Weaver" *"Wax on, Wax off" *"The Commercial" *"Kung Fu Cop" *"Boo Gi Nights" *"The Clash of the Titans" *"Badge of Honor" *"The Great Escape" *"Dude, Where's My Sword?" *''Breaking Board" *"Reality Fights *"Kickin' It in China" *"The Wrath of Swan" *"Rowdy Rudy" Season 2 *"Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rudy *"My Left Foot"* *"We are Family" *"Eddie Cries Uncle" *"Skate Rat" *"Capture the Flag" *"Buddyguards" *"Indiana Eddie" *"Kim of Kong" *"Hit the Road Jack" *"A Slip Down Memory Lane *"Wedding Crashers" *"Wazombie Warriors" *"Sole Brothers" *"All the President’s Friends" Trivia *Kim is a cheerleader (Dummy Dancing) *Kim is the captain of the Seaford Pep Squad. *She currently has a black belt. *She has averagely good grades. *In the episode Wax on, Wax off it is mentioned that Kim has a little sister. *It's seem she is the best kicker of the dojo, (She has a badge on her costume what said best kicking, in the episode Wax on Wax off.) *Kim used to have a huge crush on Teen pop sensation Ricky Weaver until the episode Ricky Weaver. *It is hinted that Kim and Jack might get together in later episodes, since in many episodes they have many moments together, and in some reveal their crushes. *Kim Crawford is shown to have a friend named Grace in the Ricky Weaver episode. *She used to take dance when she was little and wasn't good at it. *In Jack`s dream, in Kung Fu Cop, Kim was Cheryl Snowflake Jones. *She and Jack both share the position of being the strongest students in the Dojo. *She can break 3 boards as seen in Rock'em Sock'em Rudy. *Kim has a Kim's Gallery : Pictures and Videos Kim 4.png Kim Crawford Season 2-1-.png Holt-1-.jpg Kim 4.png Category:Characters in Shows Category:Kickin' it Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Leads Category:Female Lead